The magic of Winter
by lilMissGreen
Summary: What happens when the own goes back for midwinter? when dom decides to turnover a new leaf? kel gets a makeover? and neal decides to play matchmaker? there are secret relationships, weddings and who knows what else. KD, NY, RB please read and review!
1. under their noses

_The own has been away on border patrol for the past few months. It is almost time for the bad weather of winter to start. While away, the fort in which the own has stayed has received many female visitors…_

"I would like to announce that we are about to return to Corus, in order to be back for the midwinter celebrations. If you are not packed and ready to go by 6 am tomorrow sharp,we will leave without you for sure!" said Raoul, commander of the King's own.

"Is he sick? He hates heading back for midwinter with all of the parties! Why is he so happy?" asked Dom

" I don't know" said Kel._ Hmmm… maybe it has something to do with all those visits from Buri…_

"I can hear you two!" said Raoul. "I'll let you know, I have my own reasons. Which you will probably find out later." He then headed to his tent to begin his packing. As did the many other men whi were preparing to leave.while thinking:_ they will be so suprised when they find out I am engaged. Especially when they realize my wedding will be soon. That is probably the first party I am excited for. Now that I'm thinking about it... parties don't semm so bad. I most definitly must be a changed man!_

As Kel and Dom headed back to there rooms.

"How do you feel about heading back home to Corus?" asked Kel

"Im getting excited for all the parties! The delicious food… much better than this military stuff oh and the best thing, clean clothes!"

"Haha. we both know you just can't wait to see all the court ladies again. but i do agree with those two points."

"No, actually, I'm thinking of turning over a new leaf, settling down… maybe finding just one girl for me."

"Really? I find that a little too hard to believe. Besides? What about the Own?" _yeah right he would never be able to do that. I can't even think about Dom with just one court lady. Or do I really just not want to? Where did that come from? Dom and I are JUST friends and I want to keep it that way! I think…_

"Hmm. Good point… I better get myself promoted to a commanding position. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"Well I'm happy to see my family and friends again. I have really missed them. It will be nice in a way to be in the castle with the conditions so much better then our fort. but also less privacy so there is a downside. Well here's my room see you at dinner."

"Yeah later. Wait you've got an eyelash on your cheek"

"Here?"

"no. hold on I'll get it for you." As he reached out to remove the eyelash from her cheek… _wow. Here cheek is so soft… where did that thought come from? Something weird has been going on with me lately… I can't stop thinking about Kel…_

his hand slipped and he accidently poked her eye.

"ouch! watch what your doing! "

"oooh I'm so sorry. An accident."

" its ok i guess... thanks"

_Was that a spark when he touched my cheek? Or am I just imagining things.And why did his hand slip and poke my eye. was that intentional? When Dom was talking about finding one lady, Does that mean he has taken a liking to a certain court lady?I hope not.I don't know, I should be packing. Then I better go eat. Im so surprised we are leaving tomorrow, so sudden._

_I'm starting to think I will be the only one of my friends who shall never marry. I mean seriously, who would marry a female in the army, especially one who travels with the own? Maybe its time for a little change, maybe lalasa could give me a more feminine look while we are in corus this winter. I think that's a good Idea I can turn over a new leaf also._

In the tent of Neal (yuki is there)

" Yuki, I think Dom has feelings for Kel. You should have seen them together, I spied between the tents."

Yuki walks across the room to join Neal.

"Well I know that Kel has feelings for dom. Shes my best friend even though she hasn't mentioned it, her feelings for him are very obvious."

"Yes but do you really think it is possible for him to change his ways for her? She's my friend to, what if he cheats on her?"

"Neal, honey, everyone deserves a chance, I think we just need to give them a little push in the right direction this time off gives us a perfect chance."

"You do have a point and they would make an interesting pair. I guess we can try but if he does something stupid we cannot let Kel be with him!"

"I guess some people can't just see whats right under their noses… speaking of, we need to tell Kel and everyone else about us." Said Yuki "One day someone is gonna ask me why I wear gloves so often and why there is a big bump on my left ring finger."

"Well you know, I could always get you a smaller ring honey."

"No no that won't be necessary but I really think we need to tell at least Kel what is going on between us. We also need to begin our wedding plans."

"We will, just give it some time, we don't need to shock everyone."

" Ok but I think we should-"

Neal silenced her with a kiss. People who stepped too close to the tent could hear giggling. Then Someone silently walked into the tent. After a few moments he cleared his throat…"

Who has found them out???

-------------------------------------------------

Anyways one question for you, should I continue this story? If I don't get reviews I won't but anyways and comments ideas or suggestions are welcome please click the button and… you guessed it REVIEW!!!!

Xoxo

Wings of a dragonfly


	2. heading home

previous Chapter:

_Someone silently walked into the room. After a few moments he cleared his throat._

"What exactly is going on here? Am i… interrupting something?" asked Dom while intently staring at his cousin and Yuki

"uh um Yuki was just helping me um pack."

"Yes he said he had a lot of work so i decided to help."

"I'm not gonna fall for this you guys. I saw what I saw and besides if you were packing there would be clothes everywhere."

"Dom just please do not tell _anyone_ especially not Kel." Said yuki

Even at the mention of Kels name there was a hint of pink on Dom's face, only obvious to those who were looking(Yuki and Neal)

"Ok ok I won't. but can You please warn me next time? I think I'm scarred for life, just seeing meathead kissing a woman makes me want to pass out!" said Dom

"Shut up!" yelled Neal as he shoved Dom out the door.

Later on, after dinner, Yuki was strolling back to her room to finish her own packing when she noticed a person sitting by the fire alone. She realized it was kel. She was doing something and had a small pile of clothes at her feet.

"what are you doing?"

"I realized I had some clothes to mend before I continue packing. Why don't you come and help me? You have to take those gloves off though."

"I'm sorry I can't… um my hands are too cold."

"Are you coming down with something? I notice you have been wearing those gloves all week. Maybe you should go see a healer."

"No I'm fine but i am going to get some rest. You should too."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine"

The next morning…

Kel

_She was walking along the shore of the peaceful ocean. The water was so clear and beautiful. Even the fish were visible. She could fell the sand between her toes when suddenly… Someone pushed her in! she was soaked! As she came out of the water she saw it was Dom who had pushed her in…_

"Dom stop it!!!"

"Sorry Im sorry but you weren't waking up! I had to dump water on you."

"Couldn't you just shake me like a normal person? You are soo gonna pay for this!"

"I tried but you weren't waking up...it was my only other option. But anyways u really need to get up we are leaving in 15 minutes."

"Oh no! but Im still gonna get you back for this!"

The whole Own assembled and began their travel back to corus. They traveled all day with two 15 minute breaks and they set up tents at night to sleep in. Their whole trip ended up taking about a week. On the 5th day Kel was getting a little bored and when she remembered how Dom had dumped water on her.

Around one in the morning of the sixth day, Kel put a plan into action.

"Dom wake up!" she said as she shook him

"wha… whats going on?" He seemed very tired almost in a daze

"Hurry up! You have five minutes its time to get going."

"what where is everybody?"

"waiting for you a ways down the road."

"Why is it so dark, its six in the morning?"

"It is almost winter, it gets lighter at a later time."

"oh yeah…."

"Hurry up you need to get going."

Within the next five minutes Dom quickly dressed, and got ready. He got on his horse and galloped away as quick as he could. He thought he needed to catch up with the rest of the own but he couldn't find them. He felt very tired. _How long was I sleeping… I didn't get to bed till around eleven so i slept for… wait what time did Kel say it was? Wait a second! The own isn't waiting for me… this must be the "You are soo gonna pay for this" action from Kel. Oh this is not over I will get her back. Can't think now too tired…_ Dom was falling asleep and after a few minutes he just slipped off the horse into a muddy puddle on the side of the road. Kel who had been watching the whole time was just laughing and laughing. Eventually she went over and helped him back to his rooms. He was half asleep the whole time so he barely knew what was going on.

The next two days were for the most part, uneventful. Even though Dom was secretly planning his revenge on Kels revenge _I will have the best prank on her! I will wait a little while till she doesn't see it coming. Then I will strike! But would she think even less of me if I keep playing pranks on her? I can never tell her now that the spilled water was just a joke… Maybe it really does bother her… maybe this is what she expects from the old me, I did say I was turning over a new leaf. But she is playing along and why do I seem to care so much what she thinks?... _

Whats gonna happen next? Only the next chapter will tell.

xoxo oxoxoxo oxoxox xoxoxo ox xoxo oxox xoxoxox xoxo oxoxoxo oxo oxoxo oxoxoxo oxox xoxoxox xoxoxox xox xox xoxo xoxo

please pleas PLEASE Review!!! just press the little button not that hard.

well I hope you liked the chapter. Any comments or suggestions please, I really want to know what you think.

Thank You.

xoxo

wings of a dragonfly


	3. planning

Ok here we go...

When the Own arrived back in Corus they were greeted by all their families and loved ones. Everyone was just a _little_ surprised when Buri ran up to Raoul and hugged him and then he kissed her. Everything seemed to stop as everyone quieted down… Raoul noticed everyone's staring eyes and cleared his throat. "excuse me, I have an announcement to make. Buri and I have decided we are going to be married after the mid- winter celebrations." Everyone around them got very loud again with congratulations, laughing, and cheering.

Yuki's p.o.v

After Raoul's little announcement Yuki was thinking…

_I think its time, time for me to bring up that topic. We have waited long enough. Now seems like the perfect opportunity, Neal and I really need to talk, I think I will go find him in his room._

Knock knock knock. Neal opend his door

"sorry honey I'm just unpacking so it's a little messy."

"that's okay but Neal… I came here today because we really need to talk… Now that Raoul has announced his wedding I think it might be time… for us to get married?"

_Uh oh. Whats he gonna say? What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if he is just trifling with me? He probably never really wanted to marry me. Should I have kept quiet?_

" I was beginning to think the same thing, I just thought you didn't want to get married we just have to decide when.. where, how, who to invite, what to have as food…. Maybe we will need to take some time with this"

" yes this seems like it will take some work. What if you have to leave before we get married?" asked Yuki

" you are right that could be a problem but wait, I have a great idea! Let me go see if it will work. Oh by the way you can stop wearing those gloves now."

"wait Neal where are you going…" but he was already to far down the hall to hear her.

_What could he possibly be planning? I want to have part decision of what my wedding will be like. What if his plan is something my parents don't approve of?_

End p.o.v

Kel's p.o.v

" Here let me come help you unpack." said Dom as he walked Kel to her room

"Ok.. thank you…"

"here I can take your bags for you"

"that's okay you don't have to."

" No I will" and he took them right out of her hands

_Why is Dom acting so strange and being so nice?_

Kel walked to her room and opened her door and walked in and SPLASH! She was instantly soaked

"Dom! What did you do!!!???" she was obviously very angry _Ugh I hate him he is so going to pay!_

"Uh… I had my friend who works as a servant put a bucket of water above your door…"

"And why would you do something like that? That is so immature!" she yelled

_He looks so scared of me. Haha. But he's still cute when he is scared… Maybe scaring him isn't the right way to go._

"Well it was just a joke because of when you made me get up in the night thinking I was late… and you know. And I did take your bags so your other things wouldn't get wet."

"Okay well Dom I just wanted to tell you or warn you really,… Its on!"

"Oh really? What do you think you scare me? You are gonna wish you never did that!" Inside he was laughing so hard and he knew he would have to leave if he wanted her to take him seriously.

_He thinks I'm joking he is obviously laughing, I can see it in his eyes. But then again it is funny. Prank warskind of childish, but fun hahahaha it is funny_

"well I better be going." Said Dom

And he left Kel to finish th unpacking herself so he could do his own unpacking.

End p.o.v

Neal's p.o.v

Knock knock knock

"Raoul, are you in there?"

"One minute!"

Raoul opened the door

_Hmmm is that Buri in there she does look a little flustered… I wonder what was going on…_

"Sir I would like permission to marry because even though I work with you I am not in the own."

"Yes Yes of course and take care of Yuki she deserves the best."

"And my next question is a little more personal."

"Go on"

"Would you and Buri Mind if we share a wedding date and have a double wedding because we don't have time for Yuki and I to plan a whole other wedding before we go. If we share a wedding it would be so much easier and we could split the cost."

" Sure of course I don't see why it would be a problem and at my wedding, the more the merrier."

"I never expected to hear you say that but one more question."

"Fine but make it quick!"

"How did you know it was Yuki I'm planning to marry?"

"Well I've been noticing how you to spent a lot of time together whenever she visited us at the fort. Frankly, I'm surprised everyone else hasn't noticed."

Then Raoul went back into the room and shut the door. Neal was still standing there digesting the information.

_Yes! We can get married. Yuki will be so happy! What is that noise… I hear giggling in Raouls room. I think it is definitely time for me to leave._

End p.o.v

The next day when Yuki and Kel decide to shop at the market

"Ooh look at this pretty scarf, Kel I think it would look great on you. Try it on!"

" Okay , if you really want me to. Ooh it's so soft but look how expensive it is."

"That's okay I will buy it for you as your welcome home gift."

Yuki bought the scarf and they continued walking down the isles of the market.

"Um Yuki I have a question for you…I've been thinking… do you think you could teach me to be… more of a girl"

"Hmm let me think …Finally you asked! But I will need to call in reinforcements. Lets go"

Yuki started to drag Kel along very fast. The turned onto one of the streets that looked familiar to Kel but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Where are you taking me Yuki?"

"You will see" said yuki with finality and a glint in her eye


	4. time for a change

Disclaimer: most characters and the tortal setting belong to Tamora Pierce

Ok here is chapter 4 hope you really like it:

" and here we are" said yuki as they approached the door of a shop

"Lalasa, so that's where your taking me, are you sure she will agree to this?" asked kel

"Are you kidding? She would do anything for you. And I'm sure she's happy you have finally decided to try to be more um… womanly"

They walked through the door of Lalasa's shop and saw how busy she was. Her shop was very popular with the ladies of corus. Kel became slightly unsure that Lalasa would even have the time for her.

"Sorry to interrupt Lalasa, but we have something to take care of." Said Yuki

"Ok why don't you head into the backroom I'll be with you in just a second."

Lalasa quickly put her assistant on the job of helping the customers and went into the backroom to meet Yuki and Kel.

"So, why are you guys here?"

"Kel has finally decided to live up to her womanly potential and she has asked for my help. And in her case i thought I would need to call in reinforcements…"

"_Hey!"_ said Kel

"Just joking, I just wanted your help Lalasa since this is especially your field of business."

"Well I am happy for you milady and as soon as these customers leave I will close my shop and we will have a… SPA DAY!!!(aren't they the best?) and also go on a shopping trip."

Kel and Yuki agreed with this plan although Kel was a little apprehensive at first. Since most of the customers had been helped already about 10 minutes later the 3 ladies left the shop and headed to the spa of the best quality in Corus. Lalasa ordered for Kel since she knew exactly what would be necessary.

"How can I help you today?" asked the Clerk

"We are going to need 1 facial, 1 hairstyling session, 1 eyebrow waxing, both a manicure and a pedicure, and I'll even add in a massage to end with( I have no idea what they would have called these things back then so I used modern terms).

"Ok your schedule will be…

First is an eyebrow waxing, then a manicure and a pedicure, your hairstyling session, facial, and finally massage. Have a nice day"

"Ok Kel no turning back now" said Yuki

"Yes you are doing this, you cant change your mind" agreed Lalasa "so lets get ready for a day of fun!" she said with a smile.

Kel was thinking to herself _this is going to be one long long long day at the spa._

After 4 hours at the spa:

"Wow! Kel you look so different!" said Yuki

"Very beautiful my lady." Said Lalasa

Kel's hair had grown down slightly past her shoulders while she had been away and now it was trimmed to a more feminine layered style and the lady had even given her a flower scented hair wash that gave her hair beautiful waves. Her eyebrows were arched and her skin had a glow to it and her nails now had a pale pink color on them( of course Kel wouldn't settle for anything brighter).

"Now comes the most fun part since we can help you with it ourselves. The Shopping!" said Lalasa. "We can go to my dress shop"

"I knew you would help Lalasa, thank you." Said Yuki. "So Kel what do you think?" asked yuki as she led Kel to a mirror.

"Wow I look so different. I don't know what to say its just… wow"

"so you like it?"

"Yes.. Im just still shocked"

They headed back to lalasa's shop and they went in. Lalasa and yuki began to walk along the racks of dresses picking out things for Kel to try on. There were dresses of all different colors. Most were long and flowing, some looked a little tight or had necklines Kel thought were too low but she tried them all on anyway.

"I think my favorite is the green one with the elbow length sleeves, I love the flowing skirt!"

"I do like how that one looks on you, the green really brings out the green in your eyes." Said Lalasa "But since you don't really have any dresses to begin with I'm going to give you that one and all the other ones that fit you. And we also have to have a ball gown made for you for the mid-winter ball."

"wow are you sure? I can buy them from you."

"No no they are a gift."

"Ok but I think we should pack them up quickly you guys because we have the final part of out mission to complete, Kel your gonna love this, face paint shopping." Interrupted Yuki

"What?" yelped Kel

"Its part of a woman's daily life and then we need to test your new look in the market."

"This is making me nervous" said Kel

"Don't worry its fun" encouraged Lalasa.

After purchasing some lip stains and other face paint products from a neighboring shop, The ladies approached the market. All three of them got looks from passing men. Kel was really surprised at what a day's work could do. After an hour they all walked back to the palace into Kel's rooms heavily laden with boxes and bags of dresses.

"Okay Kel our real test is now, we have a semi formal dinner banquet tonight for a special royal announcement, I think its just a formal recognition of Raouls soon to come wedding but i am unsure, my point is that this is your first public trial and we need to get you ready." Said Yuki

"what? I don't know if i can!"

"don't worry milady you will be great but i am sorry to say that i have to go, my evening defense lessons start soon"

"That's fine Lalasa, yuki can help me just fine, I am so sorry to waste a day of your business.Good luck with those lessons" Said Kel

"Don't be I had a great time catching up with friends, good bye and thank you, good luck to you too" said Lalasa as she walked out the door.

"Okay Kel, time to get down to business, you can wear that green dress tonight that you like"

And so they started to prepare for the banquet. Little did they know they would all be surprised when they arrived at the banquet, along with some other people getting a bit of a surprise.

Xoxo

Lil miss Green

I hope you liked it, please review. Any comments and suggestions welome.


	5. the big night

Sorry for the long wait i've been having a pretty busy summer.

As the time for the ball was quickly approaching, Dom rushed to get ready…

Knock knock

Dom opened the door and in came a rather flustered servant.

"I'm sorry to bother you sure but I have an urgent message. Ah haha cough cough"

"oh that's fine just leave it on the bureau and sir…"

"Yes?"

"You may want to do something about that cold"

"Oh yes um cough cough i will"

And he slams the door as Dom reads the note

**Dear Domitan of Masbolle**

**Don't forget a nice warm robe for the ball tonight.**

"Why would i bring that? And its unsigned. That's strange. It must be those little pages up to their tricks again. Well.. time to go"

And the ball begins…

Kel and Yuki are having a quick conversation before they enter

"but Yuki.. What are people going to think .. I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be, your beautiful. Just think of Dom.. and how he is gonna look" she said giggling

"haha your right. This should be a fun thing"

And they were just about to walk through the doors when a servant rushed over.

"Lady Kel, the King would like you to enter through the stair where the honorable guests enter"

"B-but why?"

"To formally thank you for the work you did in the war, of course."

"Not exactly the way i planned to show everyone my new look" she whispered to yuki.

"And Now announcing Sir Keladry of Mindelin who greatly assisted us in achieving peace. Without her, who knows where we would be."

Blushing slightly, Kel gracefully walked down the stairway just in time to see Dom walk through the door walking right into a server who was holding a tray full of glasses of red wine who was 'conveniently' placed by the door as if waiting for him

CRASH! the glasses broke all over the floor and Dom was completely soaked in red wine, ruining his clothes. He looked around stunned, everyone's eyes were on him. But after a few seconds they just laughed and everything continued as it was.

Kel walked over to Dom and snuck up behind him and said

"I told you to bring a robe, so you can't say I didn't warn you"

"wha-what? Who are you and what did I ever do to you…. Wait Kel? Is that you?"

"uh yeah who else would i be."

"you look… different." He said, he seemed in shock, full of awe

"thank you I guess you look different too… kinda red"

"Oh oh right" he said snapping out of it

"what am i gonna do now? At least i didn't do anything to you in public!" his voice was rising and people were starting to stare

"I know I'm sorry but you deserved it, you did start it how bout we have a truce?"

"I have a better idea, how bout a time out until were back out on the road? So no more public humiliations"

"Okay i can agree to that and at least i was nice enough to bring you a change of clothes, well actually I had neal do it so go find him"

"Okay thank you for that, and Kel? You look nice" and then he walked away to find neal who was talking to yuki and raoul.

"hey you guys can I borrow neal for a sec?"

"Sorry but were having a good conversation here, can you wait about five minutes?"

"I _need_ to talk with neal!" said dom much more forcefully this time,

"Okay cousin I'm coming lets take a walk outside"

They wandered out to the garden

"so what's the matter cousin? Are you hurt you seem a little… bloody"

"Shut up! Why did you let Kel do that meathead although I guess that explains it"

"Don't forget all those tricks you played on me when we were younger! I thought you deserved it. Your other suit is behind that bench over there."

After Dom got his suit on neal seemed to be getting a little fidgety

"Dom I have something a little more serious to tell you"

"what is it?"

"Can I trust you won't tell anyone?"

"Yes of course you can trust me"

"Ok well um Yuki and i well were um getting married the same day as raoul. I just have to tell you because I want you to be the best man."

"wh-what? That is serious! It would be an honor to be the best man. And i wont tell anyone. But who will the made-of-honor be? Please make it someone cute!"

"I don't know and i can't make it anyone, its yuki's choice but thank you, im just so excited its really hard to keep it to myself." Neal said smiling.

Inside the ballroom Kel was having a great night with so many people to dance with. While getting a drink with yuki as the night was winding down…

"Kel you don't usually drink liquor, how much wine have you had?

"Umm i don't remember." Kel said giggling sillily

" uh oh Kel i think you may have had too much"

"No don't worry mommy yuki Im just having some fun!" she said with more laughter

"Attention guests" announced a voice it is now time for the final dance of the evening. Everyone if you would please, find a partner. Kel was looking around when Dom walked up

"Kel do you want to dance?" he asked "…just to finalize our truce of course"

"Uh sure" replied kel "I would love to" and then she giggled some more

And the dance began, it was a slow one, Kel and dom went through the most part of the dance without talking. Thankfully the drunk kel wasn't really talking Then…

"I'm glad you at least brought me an extra suit. I don't know what I would have done otherwise"

" hahaha its no problem i wouldn't be that mean" she said

" well I would have been too embarrassed and hiding out in the garden. And i would have totally missed my chance to dance with this pretty girl" he said with a smile and walked away as the dance ended.

It was crowded as everyone was rushing out, Yuki headed right over to Kel

"I saw that last dance, he couldn't keep his eyes off you the whole time before that either. I think i did a good job."

Kel just giggled then they got to the steps and Kel suddenly tripped and fell down. Yuki rushed over with Dom not far behind

"what happened?" he asked

"I don't know, I think she had a little too much to drink" replied yuki

"She did seem a little funny when we were dancing but i didn't realize anything was wrong"

"it looks like she's just sleeping now. How am i going to get her back to her rooms?"

"Oh don't worry I'll carry her." Said dom

And of they went, dom carrying kel and yuki walking along side and trying to lead them to halls that were less populated so not many people would see.


End file.
